PROJECT SUMMARY (Project 3: HGRP logistical coordinating center) The goal of the WashU-UCSC-EBI based Human Genome Reference Center (HGRC) is to maintain and update the new human genome reference produced by the Human Genome Reference Program (HGRP) consortium and to provide it to the scientific community. The goal of the HGRP Logistical Coordination Center (HGRP-LCC) is to create an effective organizational unit and coordination structure for the consortium, to achieve highly efficient operation of the HGRP. Towards this goal, we propose innovative and robust strategies that ensure the synergistic interactions across the consortium. We will serve as the nucleus for facilitating all activities of the HGRP consortium including organizing the annual meetings, engendering discussions across the network, and holding regular coordination meetings and various conference calls. We will coordinate the repository and clearing house for protocols, human studies information, data sharing and sample transfer agreements, biomaterials, resources and reagents. We will develop a versatile internal HGRP web portal that will serve as a virtual repository for all of the HRGP documentation and tools, and for keeping track of consortium activities including publications. We will coordinate with the Outreach and Education unit to create a user-friendly infrastructure for training, knowledge dissemination and data sharing, and more broadly aim to integrate HGRP with knowledge and data resources from the larger global scientific community.